piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor (Edinburgh Trader)
This man was a young sailor aboard the Edinburgh Trader during the time of the East India Trading Company's appearance in Port Royal. Biography At some unknown point likely in his early life, this man became a merchant sailor serving aboard the East India Trading Company ship, the Edinburgh Trader, under Captain Bellamy. He would serve as a deckhand aboard the ship. Around 1729, the Trader left Port Royal. Whilst mopping the deck, the sailor stumbled upon the dress of stow-away Elizabeth Swann. After presumably alerting the quartermaster and the bursar, a row broke out between these two over what they perceived to be a ghostly threat represented by the dress. The sailor thought the dress to be that of a young woman widowed before her marriage, and that her spirit was searching for her husband lost at sea. The crew had no idea that the dress in fact belonged to the stowaway Elizabeth Swann, who was duisguised as a male sailor. Bellamy ordered them to find the stowaway, and, in order to motivate them, he stated that she was probably naked.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest The crew searched to no avail, not uncovering the stowaway in the end. However, as the captain was in his cabin, the cook and the young sailor saw the 'spirit' flying above them in the air. Unbeknownst to the fact that Elizabeth was using the dress as like a puppet, dangling it from the mast, they assumed that it was a spirit trying to give them a sign. The captain came outside along with the bursar and quartermaster, and they followed the spirit. When the Quartermaster spotted what he thought to be the ghost's sign the deckhand disparagingly noted "that's seaweed". They were alerted by another sailor to a message in the ground reading 'Tortuga', the name of the only free port in the area. After picking up some new crewmen in Tortuga, the crew of the Trader picked up a man at sea, William Turner Jr., who claimed that he had seen the dress before. As the whole ship suddenly shook, the crew assumed that it was just a reef, but Bellamy was soon grabbed by a tentacle of the Kraken. The sailor was the sole witness of Bellamy being grabbed, but soon the whole crew saw as he was pulled up into the air and then back into the sea. The whole crew panicked, and grabbed spears and pistols to defend themselves. The sailor survived the Kraken's attack on the Edinburgh Trader, only to be captured by the Crew of the Flying Dutchman. He would be murdered by Penrod onboard the Flying Dutchman along with the other survivors, stabbed in the head with a sword. His body was taken away by the crew and thrown overboard.''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (junior novelization), p110. Behind the scenes *The Sailor was played by Matthew Bowyer in Dead Man's Chest. The character was credited as "Sailor/Edinburgh" in the film's credits. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest '' Notes and references Category:Deceased individuals Category:Edinburgh Trader crew Category:Males Category:Articles that are conjecture